Summer Heat
by Justme1339
Summary: Forks is in the middle of a summer heat wave and Bella and Edward are in love. But what happens when Carlisle falls for Bella? Lemons, non-canon pairings. Carlisle X Bella, Edward X Bella
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like we have another week of hundred degree weather ahead of us, and it doesn't seem as though the heat wave will finally go away until Friday or Saturday. This is KLXO 101.2 FM with some Rihanna and some Black Eyed Peas coming your way."

I let out a long suffering sigh, and cuddled up closer to Edward, trying to remain cool. We lay on a picnic blanket next to the Cullen's newly installed pool. I was desperately envying Edward, and not for the first time, I wished that he would stop postponing turning me into a vamp. I'd had enough of this heat after the second day, and we were now into the second week of it. Of course the heat didn't bother any of the Cullens, hence my envying Edward.

Edward has been teasing me relentlessly. _So Bella, I thought you liked the heat? Weren't you saying you missed Phoenix, Bella? Hey Bella, I bet you're happy it isn't raining? _ I wanted to slap Edward the moment it occurred to me that I missed the rain. 

Edward's family was having a game of a volley ball in the pool. Edward kindly sat out with me. Volleyball + me = not good. Now, volleyball + me + **pool + vampires** = very bad. Edward lay next to me wearing only swim trunks, his skin looking radiant in the sun. I lay my head on his chest, and relished the coolness of his skin. His hands stroked my hair and for a moment I felt like I could take the most wonderful summer afternoon nap.

"Sorry Bella!" Alice called out. Edward was sitting up now trying not to laugh, as both of us plus the picnic blanket were completely drenched. I tried to give Alice a glare, but I couldn't muster one up. The cold water had felt so good, and it was interesting to see how much the water level in the pool had dipped with that one splash from little Alice.

Rosalie climbed out of the pool resembling an angry bristling cat. Her hair which had been done up nicely, was now soaked and ruined. Alice hid a snicker behind her hand, and jumped behind Jasper for protection as Rosalie gave her a dirty look.

"Oh come on Rose! Don't worry about your hair." Emmett climbed out of the pool following Rosalie back towards the house. "You're beautiful!" Emmett turned back, and while Rosalie wasn't looking, he gave Alice the thumbs up sign and a big crooked grin, which caused a round of laughter out of all of us. Rosalie turned around at the sound of our laughter and Emmett was caught. He groaned out loud, but even Rosalie was laughing now.

I squeezed my hair, the cool water dripping down my back, and for second I thought I might moan in pleasure. Edward got up, walked over to the pool and dove in gracefully. I followed him to the pool and sat at the edge to dip my legs in the cool water.

My pale skin looked ridiculous in the sun, especially surrounded by several barely clad sparkling vampires, but it was too hot for me to care. I pulled aside the strap of my blue bikini top and was thrilled to see a bit of a tan line. I heard a chuckle so I looked down. Edward and Carlisle were watching me from the water, both grinning.

"Oh no!" I gasped. Within seconds, Carlisle had a grip of my right leg and Edward had my left leg, and they held me firmly but gently.

"On the count of three?" Carlisle asked. Edward only nodded.

"One." Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at me, his lips turned up in a mischievous half smile.

"No wait!" I tried to wiggle my legs free, but it was hopeless.

"Two." Edward counted.

"Wait! I'll strike a bargain with you." I pleaded playfully.

"Oh?" Edward chuckled. "What kind of bargain my dear?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I groaned, my mind drawing a blank. I looked up at the sky trying to come up with a good bargain. "Um, well…"

"Three?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Three!" Edward agreed and within seconds I was pulled into the water, shrieking and laughing.

My head came up over the water and I took a deep breath. This time I managed to muster up a good scowl for Edward and Carlisle.

"Sorry Bella, time was up." Carlisle smirked, backstroking away from us.

"You're not sorry at all!" I splashed him and then turned all my playful fury on Edward.

He let out a small laugh at the expression on my face. He came over to me and gathered me into his arms, kissing me softly on the lips. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

I tried to struggle out of his arms.

"Oh no you don't." He lips touched mine tenderly, and for a second we forgot that we were still surrounded by his family.

It wasn't until a few moments later that a foam pool toy clocked Edward in the head and we remembered that we were not alone. I pulled away from Edward, blushing as usual. I could hear Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme laughing behind me, so I dove underwater to avoid their teasing.

……

A few hours later, as the sun began to set, we were all seated outside on the patio. It was still over 90 degrees out, but it somehow felt refreshing after such a hot summer afternoon. I sat curled up next to Edward on a hammock. I leaned against him, feeling relaxed and tired after a day of swimming in the pool and soaking up some sun. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the porch steps. Rosalie's hair was back in place. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on a bench and Alice and Jasper leaned against the patio railing.

It was the middle of July, school was out, and Carlisle was taking vacation time from the hospital. It had been far too unusually sunny this month for any of the Cullen's to go anywhere before dark. In fact Esme, was waiting for the sun to go down so she could go do some much needed shopping for household items such as cleaning products and gardening supplies. There was a Walmart in Port Angeles that was open 24-7, and Esme often shopped there after dark when it was too sunny during the day.

I sat with my eyes closed. A very slight breeze was blowing, and I could hear seagulls squawking in the distance. Edward turned his face to me and kissed my temple. "Bella, love?"

"Uh huh?"

"We're going for a hunt tonight. Do you mind love?" I felt his fingers tug lightly on a strand of my hair.

I sighed. "No, that's fine." I paused. "Who's Bella-sitting?"

"Esme and Carlisle." Edward said. "Esme's making at trip into Port Angeles, but she won't be gone overly long."

"How long do you think this hunting trip will be?" I dreaded Edward being away. I could never sleep without him next to me.

"We'll probably be gone until dawn. We're going to be hunting further up North for the next few months. It will give the local animal populations time to grow a little." He hugged me and then stood up. "I'm going to go get ready. Are you sure you don't mind?"

I smiled and got up to follow him into the house. "Of course not."


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty minutes later, I was standing on the patio hugging Edward as he prepared to leave. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him goodbye. He smiled down and at me, and then turned to leave. I watched him run into the woods following Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, who were already a good distance ahead of him. Edward would catch up quickly he was the fastest.

I entered the house and started up the stairs, passing Esme and Carlisle on their way down. Esme smiled at me. "Bella, I'll be home in a couple of hours."

I smiled back. "I'm just going to relax and read for a while anyway. It's too hot to do anything else, and I'm tuckered out from all the fresh air I got today."

Esme smiled and continued down the stairs. Carlisle turned and spoke. "If you need anything Bella, just let me know. I'll be in my study, catching up on some research."

"Thanks Carlisle." I made my way to Edward's room and curled up on the couch with _Jane Eyre_.

………

After about thirty minutes, I felt restless. The Cullen's didn't have central air, since they didn't really have a need for it. I, on the other hand, felt uncomfortably warm. I was still wearing the jean shorts and t-shirt I had thrown over my swimsuit earlier in the evening. I stood up and walked over to the open window and rejoiced in the breeze that entered the room.

"Hmmm." Images of the pool's cool water floated through my mind and for a moment I considered going for a late night swim. I felt a droplet of sweat run down the back of my neck and before I knew it I had grabbed a towel from the linen closet and I was out the back door and headed for the pool.

The yard was dark, except for a few garden lights that lit up Esme's garden and the path to the pool. I switched on the pool lights and smiled in pleasure at the thought of the cool water on my overheated skin. The night was warm and quiet. I pulled down the jean shorts and removed my t-shirt, placing them neatly on a nearby patio chair. I placed the towel next to my clothes and walked over to the pool. I dove in.

I swam back and forth a few times, reveling in the coolness of the water. I felt at peace, relaxed and happy, and was glad to be out of the heat. Closing my eyes, I floated on my back, thinking of absolutely nothing for what seemed like forever.

"Mind if I join you Bella?" I started; Carlisle's voice broke the peaceful silence.

I stood up in the water and turned around. Carlisle was wearing green swim trunks and a white t-shirt. He was perched alongside the pool, his right foot dangling in the water. His blond hair was unusually messy, and he wore a playful smile. I just looked at him for a moment, and it occurred to me that I was so used to seeing him dressed for work that I never noticed how young and handsome he really was. The thought had just passed my mind, and I was already blushing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and offered Carlisle a smile. "Sure, of course I wouldn't mind."

He stood up and headed towards the same chair where I left my clothes. I watched as he pulled off his shirt. His back muscles were surprisingly toned and they rippled as he put the shirt down next to my clothes. He started to turn around and I ducked under the water trying to hide my blush. His swim trunks were worn low on his lean hips and I needed to look away before he caught me staring. I swam underwater and popped up just in time to catch the sight of him diving in.

We swam in silence for awhile, both of us just enjoying the refreshing coolness of the water. I was floating on my back again, with my eyes closed when he spoke. "What made you want to go for a late night swim? I thought you said you were just going to read for a while."

"I was too warm, and I felt restless." I turned around looked at him. He was leaning against the side of the pool. "What about you? I thought you were going to get caught up on research."

Carlisle's lips turned up in a half smile, and I felt like I was seeing a different side to Carlisle, a mischievous and playful side. "I was looking out my study window," he pointed up to the house where a light shined from one of the windows on the second floor, "and I saw you come out. I thought joining you would be far more entertaining than doing research."

I nodded my head. A strange shiver ran through me at the thought of Carlisle watching me walk to the pool, watching me slowly take off my shorts and removing my t-shirt, and then diving into the water. "Ah, I see. How is the research coming along?"

He chuckled. "Fine." He grabbed the volley ball they had left in the water earlier in the afternoon, and chucked it skillfully towards the open bin where they kept all the pool toys and pool equipment. It landed in the bin cleanly.

I was starting to feel a little water logged, so I climbed up onto the side of the pool and sat, my legs once again dangling in the water. I brushed my fingers through my hair and squeezed out the excess water. I heard an owl hoot off in the distance and I glanced towards the sound. I returned my gaze to the water and watched as Carlisle swam towards me. He popped out of the water in front of me, and to my surprise he grabbed both of legs by my calves. He tugged playfully. "One."

I laughed. "Go ahead."

His hands gripped my legs firmly. "Two." His golden eyes held a devilish gleam that I had never seen before.

I smirked at him, daring him. "I'm already all wet. What do I care if you dunk me?"

"Three." I waited in suspense, my expression daring him to do it.

He just laughed and splashed me playfully. "I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Uh huh." I gently kicked water back at him.

He came over beside me, and pulled himself out of the water, seating himself next to me. I stared straight ahead and towards the garden, trying desperately to not glance as him. I was completely aware of his body sitting so close to mine. He was strong and toned, and for some reason sitting this close to him made me blush and made my heart beat quicker. Just knowing that he could hear my accelerated heartbeat at his closeness made everything worse. Fortunately, he didn't say anything about it.

"So when are you going back to work?" I asked, trying to make small talk in an attempt to calm myself down.

"Probably at the end of August or the beginning of September." He paused. "It feels strange taking an extended vacation from work. I've really never considered it in the past."

I looked up at Carlisle and saw that he had been looking at me. I felt my cheeks turning red and he tried to suppress a smile. "So why did you decide to take one?"

"Cause humans take vacations, and I figured I should to." He sighed. "It's all part of the charade of being human. Besides it has been so hot and sunny here, I might as well take it now and go back in the fall."

"Are you enjoying it?" I asked.

He ignored my question and reached out slowly for my hair that was pulled over my shoulder. I watched nervously as he gently plucked something out of if. He lifted his finger so I could see the fire fly that now rested on his finger. I smiled and watched as the little glow bug flew away, lighting up every few seconds.

I turned back to Carlisle meaning to repeat my question, but remained silent. He was standing up now, and he had his hand held out for me to grab. I took it, and he gently pulled me. I felt wobbly and reached out to him so I could regain my balance. I had my hand on his chest before I realized what I was doing. He still held my other hand and he looked down into my face, smiling softly. I could feel his strong hard muscles beneath my hand and I swallowed reflexively. I looked into his eyes and noticed that they had darkened somewhat, and my heart began to race again. I licked my lips nervously, and I saw his eyes flicker down.

"Bella." My name came out as a whisper from his lips.

I swallowed again, and took deep breath. "Yes."

His eyes flickered down to my lips again. "We should go inside."

I nodded my head. Slowly, he pulled away. Leaning over he grabbed the towel and our clothes and then he led me towards the house, his hand still gripping mine. For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me and it frightened me when I realized that I had wanted him to. When I seen his eyes flicker down to my lips, I held my breath, waiting for him to lower his lips to mine. Now that he hadn't I felt disappointed.

I was furiously and silently berating myself for wanting Carlisle to kiss me.

He opened the back door and released my hand. Then he remembered that he still had my towel and he handed it out to me. Grabbing the towel, I began to feel nervous as he watched me wrap it around myself.

"I'm going to go relax and read some more." I was going to sit in Edward's room and try desperately to forget that for a moment I wanted to kiss another man.

"Well, goodnight then Bella. Sweet dreams." With one last smile he left. I watched him walk away, his lean muscular body gracefully climbing the stairs, more than likely headed for his study.

"Carlisle?" For some reason it made me feel desolate to see him walk away.

He stopped and turned his head towards me.

"You never answered my question?" I was grasping at straws, trying to keep him in my presence a little while longer.

"Which one was that Bella?" He seemed amused.

"Are you enjoying your vacation?" I held on to my towel as his eyes scanned over me.

"More than you know Bella. More you than you know." With that he walked away.

"Goodnight." He had already left the room, but I was sure he could still hear me.

I went to Edward's room. I grabbed one of his button-up shirts and covered myself with it. It hung down to my knees. I lay down on his new king size bed, and was pleased to be surrounded by his scent. A twinge of guilt shot through me like lightening. Closing my eyes, I took a couple of deep breaths.

It was just a momentary weakness, or so I told myself. I have a lot of built up tension, and for once it made me behave unlike myself. That's all. Edward will never know and Carlisle of course was oblivious to my reaction to him. Well, perhaps he noticed my heart beat but that would have been all.

I felt a little bit better, yet I still couldn't sleep. A little before midnight I heard Esme pull into the driveway and climb up the stairs. I heard Carlisle greet her and then I heard a door close. After that everything was quiet. I lay back in bed for what seemed like forever. The owl was still hooting outside. I decided I should watch a movie. I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon without Edward, so I figured I might as well enjoy the night.

I softly padded my way downstairs to the den, and I flicked on one lamp. I found Alice's DVD of _Pride and Prejudice_ with Keira Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen and I put it on. I cuddled up on the couch with a big comfy pillow and got comfortable.

I woke up in Carlisle's arms. I yawned and looked around. He was carrying me to Edward's room; in fact we were right at the door. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he was carrying me around.

He smiled down at me as he brought me to Edward's bed and softly laid me down. He sat down next to me with one hand resting lightly on my waist. "You fell asleep watching a movie." I felt his thumb brush lightly over waist, and that gentle touch combined with my grogginess made it hard for me to concentrate.

"What movie was I watching?" I blinked a few times trying to wake up.

"_Pride and Prejudice_ I think." He was still smiling and I thought that his smile was breathtakingly handsome.

"Carlisle?" I had no idea what I wanted to say; maybe I just wanted to hear his name out loud.

"Shhh, Bella, you should go back to sleep." He brushed a strand of hair out of my face and I yawned.

Carlisle stood up and pulled a light sheet over me. He left the room, and within moments I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Carlisle?" I murmured half asleep as lips gently caressed my forehead and it sent pleasure through my body.

"What?" Edward's voice responded, his lips still in mid-caress.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking down at me with an unreadable expression. I smiled up at him, thrilled that he was back. Then, my pleasure from seeing him slowly faded away as I realized whose name I just murmured in my sleepy haze.

"Bella?" Edward was still looking down at me with a strange expression on his face.

I laughed lightly, trying to it play off as nothing. "Oh, I fell asleep watching a movie last night in the den. Carlisle found me and brought me to bed. I must have thought that you were Carlisle when you woke me up."

"Bella," Edward sat back on his heels and gave me an amused look, "does Carlisle usually wake up you up with kisses?"

Relief flooded through me as Edward bought my excuse and was able to look at the occurrence with humor. Laughing, I sat up and playfully swatted him on the arm. "All the time, I thought you knew!"

"Well then, I'm going to have to have a talk with him. Because you are mine, all mine!" He finished this statement with an evil "Mouhaha", and I had to laugh as Edward took me into his arms and kissed me.

I moaned softly as Edward gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entry. I parted my mouth for him and his tongue gently caressed mine. He held me to his body and I could feel the tension rippling through him. My arms wrapped around his neck on their own accord, and my heart beat furiously against his chest.

"I missed you." The words were muffled, but I heard him clearly. I felt guilty, because I didn't miss Edward as much as I normally did. In fact I slept great with out him. As a response I kissed Edward harder, which in the end I regretted, because Edward pulled away in an attempt to cool our ardor.

I sighed and Edward chuckled. It was our usual dance. Chaste kisses to start, followed by passionate kisses and it finally ending with Edward pulling away, leaving me with a lot of pent up passion and need. "Edward." I said his name pleadingly.

His response was to climb off the bed and run his hands through his hair. "Come on Bella, time to get up. Carlisle and Esme are downstairs making breakfast for you."

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost 11am. I was shocked that I had slept so long, then I cringed as the guilt came shooting back. I never slept this well with Edward gone.

Edward patted my bottom as I jumped out of bed and headed for the washroom. I looked back at him and smiled before closing the door. I stripped off the bikini I still wore and Edward's button-up shirt and climbed into the shower. The water ran down my body and washed the chlorine off of me. It felt great.


End file.
